


Cowboy Casanova

by WolfstarWoman



Series: Muggle Marauder Mixtape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarWoman/pseuds/WolfstarWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is a playboy who's only looking for a one night stand. Remus Lupin is a shy bookstore clerk with no idea what he's getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr: ShamelessWolfstarSlut
> 
> Currently working on the next part of this series! 
> 
> The title comes from a song of the same name by Carrie Underwood.
> 
> And I'm bad at tags so I'm sorry if I missed anything!

“God, he’s gorgeous.”

Lily snorted at her best friend and smirked. “Yes, he is. And he’s no good for you,” she said, patting his arm.

Remus turned his attention from the veritable god leaning against a barstool to look at Lily. “Oh? What makes you say that?” He sipped from his drink, golden eyes wide and far too innocent for the man they’d been gazing at.

“Because, dearest Moony, that man is a Casanova. You’ll have him for a night, maybe two, and then he’s off to find someone else to do the same thing to,” she told him and sighed. She hated letting her friend down, but even more she hated the idea of someone hurting him.

Remus sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Yeah…you’re probably right, Lils. I should set my sights on someone more my league anyway, right?” He let out a mirthless laugh and downed the rest of his drink. 

“Remus, I didn’t mean that, I-“ Lily was cut off as Remus stood up. 

“I’m going to go home,” he said with a sad smile. “I’ll see you later, Lily.” He pulled his jacket on and kissed Lily’s cheek. He wasn’t upset with her, not really. It was just getting a little silly for him to come out to night clubs; no one ever really gave him a second glance. He was tall, but thin and there were scars on his face from a childhood accident. Not to mention he was shy and bookish. Getting out with Lily was pretty much the only time he wasn’t at home or work. Yep. Life of the party, thy name is Remus Lupin. 

Not.

Sighing, he shoved his hands into his pockets and went outside. The night was getting chilly, but there were still a lot of people milling about the popular street. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be run into, but it was still not his favorite feeling. He always muttered an apology, even if he hadn’t been the one in the wrong. This time was no different, except he hadn’t gotten the word halfway out when he saw who had run into him.

“Oi, sorry, I was looking for…you, actually.” 

It was him. The man from the bar. The one Lily said was no good. The…really bloody sexy one. And with that crooked grin on his face he was quite possibly the sexiest man Remus had ever laid eyes on. His brain was short-circuiting.

“Oh, um, you were?” So smooth, Remus. Biting back his rather unhelpful thoughts, he tried again. “Why would you be looking for me?” Golden eyes glanced around behind Mr. Sexy (he didn’t know his name so he could call him what he liked in his mind) and felt the need to shrink back against the glares of the people who were so terribly inconvenienced by having to walk around them. Without really thinking about it, Remus stepped back until he hit the cold brick wall.

“I saw you looking at me in the club,” said Mr. Sexy with a smirk. A smirk that did awful things to Remus’ heart rate and brain function. “I was wondering if you liked what you saw.” 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? He could feel how wide his eyes were; he must look ridiculous. And yet the black haired man was leaning closer, bracing his weight with one hand on the wall next to Remus’ head. 

“Oh…I…um…” He could practically hear Lily’s voice in his head telling him to walk away, to be smart and to not get involved with this guy. But he was tired of being smart all the time. He wanted a little adventure in his life. He took a deep breath to steady his shaking limbs before looking up into gorgeous silver eyes. “Yes, actually, I did.”  
That oh-so-kissable mouth quirked into a smile. “Good. Shall we go back to yours, then?” 

Fuck. Yes. Except when Remus opened his mouth, that’s not what he said. Instead, he arched an eyebrow and gave a smirk of his own. “Awful cocky, aren’t you? I don’t even know your name.”

The black haired man threw his head back and gave a bark of laughter before looking back at Remus with mirth making those silver eyes glitter. “Cocky, eh? Sirius Black. Pleasure,” he smirked.

“Remus Lupin. And somehow, I think the pleasure is going to be mine.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at Remus’ flat, Sirius had the other man pressed up against the closed door and was trailing kisses down his neck. Remus was already making soft noises as his fingers tangled in Sirius’ hair. “Oh, oh,” he murmured, a shiver zinging through his body as Sirius dragged his teeth across the sensitive skin near his shoulder. Warm fingers slid beneath Remus’ shirt and he heard a chuckle as the muscles of his stomach fluttered. 

“Sensitive?” came a murmur near his ear and he nodded, flushing with embarrassment as it’d been quite some time since he’d invited anyone back to his flat. Remus gasped as the fingers that had been exploring his stomach and chest suddenly flicked across his hardened nipples.

“Ah! Sirius,” he moaned against lips that were crushing against his own.

“Bedroom,” Sirius growled, pulling Remus off the wall so he could lead the way. And he did, though several times on the trip halfway across his flat, he was stopped by strong arms pulling him back against Sirius’ chest, an impressive erection grinding against his arse and lips sucking at his neck. He bit his lip and smirked, rolling his hips back and becoming quite pleased with himself at the noises the man behind him was eliciting. 

“If you don’t stop this, we’ll never make it to my bed,” Remus said, his voice huskier than he’d ever remembered hearing it. Sirius only chuckled and let go of him, his eyes dark with desire as Remus turned to face him, walking backward toward his room. Sirius smirked at him as he pulled his shirt off and Remus whimpered at the sight of all that perfect tanned skin.

Suddenly self-conscious of his scars, Remus wavered. He could once again hear Lily’s voice in his head and he almost put a stop to whatever this was when Sirius pulled him close again and lay a kiss on his lips.

“I felt your scars, Remus… Let me see them now,” he murmured and his voice was gentle, but there was still heat in those silver eyes. With a slight nod, Remus stepped back again and tugged the hem of his shirt up and over his head. 

Sirius slid his hands over the raised scars, brushing his fingers over each one before starting to kiss a trail down Remus’ neck. He went further, kissing over his chest and slicking his tongue over the scars. Remus gasped, hands flying up to sink into the silky black hair. “Sirius,” he whimpered. Darkened silver eyes look up into molten gold and grinned before Sirius knelt in front of him. 

“I want to taste you, Remus,” Sirius whispered as he looked up, lips and teeth still teasing the scars on his stomach. He chuckled as Remus’ muscles fluttered under his ministrations, his hands sliding up the thin legs and reaching for the belt. A glance up to check that Remus still wanted this was rewarded with a nod and a bitten lip.  
“Don’t stop,” Remus breathed, his heart rate ramping up as he watched Sirius undo his belt and pull it from his trousers. The metal clinked on the floor as Sirius tossed it carelessly behind him, not even bothering to see where it landed before he undid Remus’ fly, tugging pants down with trousers. There were more scars being exposed as he drew the fabric down, and Sirius idly wondered what the other man had been through. 

Instead of asking, Sirius turned his attention back to teasing scars with lips, teeth, and tongue which soon had Remus trembling and giving him gasping moans and he hadn’t even touched the straining erection so near his face. He looked up as Remus began begging incoherently with those long fingers thrust into Sirius’ hair.  
Remus could barely think past what Sirius’ tongue was doing to his scars. He’d always been so self-conscious of them, hating the pity that would come into the eyes of any would-be lover. He’d been waiting to see it in the silver depths of Sirius’ eyes but it hadn’t, not yet. “Please,” he moaned as the black-haired man hovered just above where he wanted him. 

And the next thing Remus knew was _slickhotwet_ as Sirius took his length between lips reddened by their earlier kisses and what he’d been doing to Remus’ scars. Sirius’ tongue felt rough against the sensitive flesh, but the way he licked and swirled his tongue took Remus to heights he’d only dreamt about. And yet he was not prepared for the moment when Sirius took Remus’ entire length in his mouth, swallowing around the tip of him as his lips met the coarse curls at the other man’s groin. Remus cried out, hips jerking a bit as he tugged on Sirius’ hair, unable to speak and tell him how close he was. 

Though his lips were occupied, Remus could just make out the smirk in those silver eyes as Sirius pulled back enough to wrap one hand around the base of Remus’ cock, suction hollowing his cheeks as he worked his tongue and gently, very gently, his teeth over and around the head. Remus’ head cracked against the closed door of his room as he came, fingers tangling tightly in the black silk of Sirius’ hair. Sirius sucked and swallowed until Remus was spent, licking his lips and smirking as he stood again. “Enjoy yourself?” he murmured against the other man’s lips.

Remus was still unable to speak but he nodded, swallowing as he caught his breath. “W-what…what about you?” he managed. 

“Oh, I’m not finished with you just yet, Mr. Lupin,” came the seductive reply just before he kissed Remus again, sliding his tongue between lips and teeth, stroking over Remus’. 

The thinner man whimpered and slid his hands up Sirius’ chest to wrap around his neck. “Take me, Sirius,” he panted, and the other man was only too happy to oblige. His hands were what kept Remus upright as they stumbled, kissing, to his bed. Remus made an adorable squeaking noise when the backs of his legs hit the bed and he tumbled down onto it, scooting backward to lay in the center propped up on his elbows. He still trembled from the force of the orgasm he’d already had and yet he was looking forward to more before the night was over. He had come back to himself enough to murmur, “Seems to me you’re a little over dressed there, Mr. Black.” 

Sirius chuckled at that and unbuttoned his fly, shoving his jeans down and showing Remus that he wore nothing underneath. Color rose in Remus’ cheeks as he could not help but stare at the thick length that stood proudly from a thatch of black curls. It was a little bit intimidating and exciting at the same time. As Sirius knelt on the bed, Remus came to enough to reach into the drawer of his nightstand and pull out a tube that he held out to the other man.

Sirius took it and grinned which made Remus blush even more. “Prepared, aren’t you?” he chuckled lightly and slicked his fingers with the contents, leaning over him and kissing him deeply, and slowly, as he rubbed Remus’ hole and eased a finger inside him. Remus gasped softly and tried to hold back a wince. The stretch and burn was familiar and expected yet it was new and exciting. He could still taste himself on Sirius’ tongue as they kissed and slid his arms over his shoulders, nails scratching at Sirius’ back which earned him a low growl of pleasure. Remus smirked and kissed him harder as he dragged his nails over Sirius’ skin which resulted in Sirius sinking a second finger inside him and scissoring. The brown-haired man moaned into their kiss as fingers found that bundle of nerves that had his cock half hard again already. “Fuck, Sirius,” he gasped, arching into him and trying to get more of that lightning that had shot through him and did so again as Sirius continued to press and tease his prostate.

“That’s the general idea,” he murmured, trailing kisses down to Remus’ neck and sucking a mark near his shoulder as he added a third finger. He groaned at the tight warmth that surrounded his fingers and he was beginning to grow impatient. “I want inside you, Remus,” he whispered huskily. 

Remus bit his lip, nails digging a little harder into the tanned man’s back as the words initiated a shiver running down his spine. “Fuck me, Sirius,” he breathed. Sirius shuddered and slicked his cock with the lube before positioning himself at Remus’ entrance, sinking easily into the stretched hole. 

Sirius groaned as he slid forward, murmuring between kisses. “You’re so fucking tight, Remus…” The thinner man writhed beneath him, hips thrusting up to meet each one of Sirius’. His nails dug into all that perfect tanned skin and dragged upward, causing Sirius to arch and thrust deeper into him hitting that place inside him that made his body sing. “Faster,” he moaned as Sirius complied, “Harder!” 

The black-haired man groaned as he felt himself getting close, biting and leaving marks down Remus’ neck and collarbone as he reached between them to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Remus arched up off the bed at his touch and he knew it wouldn’t take him long to reach his second orgasm of the night. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!” he cried out as he came again, nails scoring red welts in Sirius’ back.

The feeling of Remus’ body tightening even further around his length was what sent Sirius careening over the edge, burying himself deep inside the man beneath him as his cock released jets of white heat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours later, the pair finally gave in to sleep and Remus lay with his head on Sirius’ shoulder and one arm draped loosely over the tanned stomach that now bore red welts similar to the ones he’d left on Sirius’ back. It was easy to fall asleep there, in his arms, easy to pretend that this hadn’t been just a one night stand. 

But when Remus woke late the next morning, there was no evidence that Sirius had ever been there aside from rumpled sheets, the marks on Remus’ skin, and a note on the pillow written in a scrawling script that made Remus’ heart ache. Lily had been right, as he’d known she would be.

_Thanks for last night, maybe I’ll see you around.  
S_


End file.
